


The New Guys

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [1]
Category: That’s So Raven, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Movie, Movie Reference, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Witty Comebacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two new guys at Bayside High. Popular girl Muffy falls for one of them. Drama and suspense soon happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey, here’s a new crossover I’ve been thinking of for months. This time, of course, it’s between the TV show That’s So Raven and the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. (I hope it’s really good.) Yami and Joey Wheeler are the two new guys who come to Bayside High School. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh, while the geniuses at Disney Channel own That’s So Raven. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler come to Bayside High...

The New Guys

It’s amazing how things can change in just a short span of time. The high school term is not yet over, and only a few quarters have gone by, but so many things have altered. The number of students getting higher grades has increased, more and more people are taking part in school activities and after-school programs, and of course, several wonderful relationships have blossomed within the student community.

But if there are good changes, there are also those — well, not-so-good ones.

One of those changes is the growing problem of ruined friendships. Peer pressure have taken its toll on some of the friendships I thought were going to last — maybe for all of eternity itself. Break-ups of big and small factions, misunderstanding between the best of friends.. this sort of plague has scourged the student body.

Of course, some have been able to survive this, like Raven Baxter and her best friends, Eddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels. But, since every group of friends is different, not all friendships are saved. I bet you’re asking why I’m talking about this. It’s because of the intrigue that hit me, when one of the strongest friendships I know suddenly disappeared into nothing more than a memory for the student body.

Alana, Muffy and Loca. Loca, Alana and Muffy. Muffy, Loca and Alana.

No matter how you rearrange these three names, they’ll always stick together. They’ll always sound the same. For those of you who do not know, this group of friends was the most feared bully party in our school.

Muffy, the Peppy Princess of the group, was the expert in the name-calling and nuisance department. Being a perky prep, she could be somewhat of a bubble-head and could do you in with just a few of her name-calling skills. Loca, on the other hand, went for the “direct approach”. She was the traditional “give me your lunch money or else you’re gonna get it” bully, always threatening people with her intimidating fists.

I once crossed paths with this girl.. and she was shocked when I told her, “Those who cross my path suffer even more pain on my part than they ever did from you, Muffy and Alana.”

And when I say very lucky, I mean it. According to her, I was “too tough for even a bully to pick on”. Apparently, she had a point there.

And of course, there was Alana, the leader. She was the Queen of Mean, and anyone stupid enough to provoke her was surely going to suffer in a burning pit of fire for the whole year. And maybe even the next.

They always stuck together, as if conjoined by a super strong glue. There wasn’t a time when I saw even one of them apart from the group. I have known them since my friend Joey Wheeler and I came to this school. But almost everyone else say they got together as a group in the second grade.

The Terrible Trio, as we call them, were always off somewhere causing trouble and mischief. But despite the deplorable reputation of theirs, they are still one of the most popular and well-respected parties in the school. I’ve never seen them fight before — and I’ve always doubted that they ever had a misunderstanding. They always seemed so together.. as if nothing could ever separate them. I always thought their friendship could surpass anything.

But I was wrong.

After enduring countless complaints regarding Alana and her posse, the school had to report Alana to her parents and recommended her to spend some time in a more... “stringent” environment. According to them, it was to “help shape Alana’s jagged repute”.

Thus, Alana had to go to military school. She had to leave her school, her life.. and her friends behind. It was hard for Alana, Muffy and Loca. For Alana, it was losing the solace her friends give her, and for Muffy and Loca, it was losing their beloved leader. They made a promise to one another that no matter what happens, they will always stick together — through “rain or shine, through sleet and snow, through gross boyfriends and low allowances..”

It was a promise of true friendship. Plus, it reminded me of the friendship between Joey and I.

I caught sight of the exact moment when Alana had to leave for military school. Muffy and Loca were outside her house, saying their final farewells to their friend. Alana was crying, holding a suitcase in one hand, and was hugging Muffy with the other. Loca tried hard to not let her tears stream down, but failed to do so. After the heart-breaking scenario, Alana boarded the car and drove off to the sinister military school.

What’s worse about the situation is that the thing I feared most has come true. The inseparable Terrible Trio has been broken.

Those events soon led Muffy and Loca to become temporary social outcasts, demoralized from the loss of their leader. They felt so alone and naked without Alana… they knew they would be nothing without her. Not just then, but even now.

But soon enough, things started to look up, for along came Bianca. Now, Bianca, she was different…

When I thought Alana was the absolute worst.. this girl came along and changed that. Basically, from my perspective, Bianca made Alana look like an angel. She was ten times worse than Muffy and Loca’s former leader; according to Muffy, Bianca was “so bad, she got kicked **out** of military school”. The rumors instantly started flying around in the school, infecting every conversation like a highly contagious virus. But then, after Alana came back from military school, I threatened Bianca that she had to be nice, or suffer pain at my hands. She tried to think of some witty comeback, but Loca warned her that I was not to be messed with.

“Why, Loca?” Bianca asked.

“Well, look at him. He’s friends with this other new guy named Joey Wheeler, who’s supposed to be a bully himself — and I thought we **girls** were supposed to be the bullies here. Plus, he’s pretty tough,” Loca explained.

Joey, I noticed, smiled at the mention of his name. Loca then looked at me. “Right, Yami?”

I nodded. “Right, Loca.”

“Well, all right. But I want Joey,” said Muffy.

“Thanks, Muffy. But I’m an **ex** -bully,” said Joey. Muffy looked at him. He was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves with a blue coat over it, black jeans and black-and-white striped shoes.

“Like, I don’t know, Joey. You definitely look like the bad boy bully to me,” she replied.

Joey nodded, smiling. “And?”

“And I love it!” she added, smiling also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. Strength in Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loca learns the hard way why Yami is not someone to mess with (as does Alana and Bianca)..

**The next day...**

_“Oh, look; there he is!”_

_“He’s so fine!”_

_“Whoa! Hottie alert!”_

Whispers flew around the school as the new guy walked down the hallway. Of course, he knew they were talking about him. His name was Yami, and he had lightning bolt-shaped hair in red, blonde and black. His eyes were the color of blood, and he was good-looking — catnip to girls, that is. His clothes were quite something as well. He was wearing a black T-shirt covered by a matching leather coat. Black Levis seemed to go on and on over his legs. And on his feet were cowboy boots — black, expensive-looking ones, but cowboy boots just the same.

_“He looks like a model.”_

_“Maybe he **is** one.”_

As Yami walked down the hall, he would see a girl, raise his eyebrows and smile. And the girl would turn and look at him while walking backwards.

Then Alana, Bianca, Muffy and Loca appeared in Yami’s path. They stopped in shock upon seeing him.

“Hello, ladies,” he said, tipping his black cowboy hat. He kept his cool as the three bullies stared at him.

“Um, hi,” said Muffy.

Bianca spoke up. “Hey, you’re one of the new students. Say, your name’s Yami, right?”

“Of course,” Yami replied.

“Well, if your name means ‘dark’ in Japanese, then how come you’re one of the good guys?” Bianca queried.

Keeping his cool, Yami explained, “Because I chose that path. I’m a good guy because I want to help people.” 

All three girls were in shock. One of the good guys? His name meant dark or darkness in Japanese, so that was pretty ironic.

Yami then smiled as he watched the trio chat amongst themselves for a moment. Then Loca rushed forward, fists at the ready. But Yami stood there calmly — without even a trace of fear in him. 

He then remembered how Akasha (the title character from the 2002 film **Queen of the Damned** ) was able to push someone away from her with a flick of her wrist. 

So with that, he flicked his wrist, pushing Loca away from him. Loca landed painfully on the floor a few feet away.

Muffy looked over at Loca, then turned to Yami as he said, “You tell your girlfriends that I’m not someone to mess with. Got it?”

Alana, Bianca and Loca nodded, a little scared.

Then Yami turned to Loca and said, “Loca, just now was a taste of what will happen if you and your girlfriends come near me again. I make it a point to go through with my threats.”

She nodded before getting up and taking off, along with Bianca and Alana.

Muffy, on the other hand, chose to stay behind. Yami then gave her a wink as he walked by. She blinked, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened, and also to get her thoughts in order.

Then Joey came up to her as she turned to him. He walked over to her. He was taller than her, and easily towered over her. He reached up and lifted her chin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
